My Cruddy High School Story
by Le Dragoon
Summary: I've seen people make attempts at fanfics where some of the dbz characters are in high school so I thought I'd give it a shot. The whole thing doesn't take place at a school though, they do other things beside school. Ya know, the life of a teen.
1. First Day

My Cruddy High School Story  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
~~~~Like the title? I couldn't really think of a good one. Anyways the dragonball characters that are in this fic are in their senior year and it's the first day of school. I think Schools are different in every state as far as the order that core classes are taken and such so if it seems weird then sorry their school works like mine does.~~~~  
  
~~~~I got a review from someone who got upset because they're a v/b fan and they don't like to see them with other people. This kinda ruins things but if people are gonna be pissed about it let me just tell you one thing. There is no odd coupling in this fic. Just because you think something's gonna happen doesn't mean it actually is.~~~~  
  
  
  
"You know who they are?" Bulma whispered to the girl sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah they just moved in next door to me." Chichi responded.  
  
"Have you talked to them?"  
  
"Not really. I went over there to say hi but no one answered."  
  
"Oh. Well let's just say hi now!" Bulma positioned herself on her knees and looked over the back of the seat in front of her. "Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs. What's your name?"  
  
The blonde girl glanced over at her brother. He looked back at her and sighed. "I'm 17 and this is my sister, 18."  
  
Bulma made a weird face, ". . .That's nice. . .But what are your names?"  
  
The two siblings gave the same aggravated sigh.  
  
Bulma tilted her head to the side. "Hm?"  
  
Chichi pulled her friend back and whispered into her ear, "Bulma, their names actually ARE 17 and 18."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, "Really???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bulma pulled her legs from underneath herself and sat back against the bus seat.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Chichi said they just moved into the house next to her."  
  
Krillin nudged Goku, "The blonde one's kinda cute. Don't you think so Vegeta?" He looked at the teen in the seat next to him.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked out the bus window.  
  
*****  
  
"Alright now is there anybody who doesn't have their schedule?" The short, gray haired woman looked around the class room, waiting for someone to raise their hand. ". . .No? Good. Now when the bell rings it'll be time to go to your first class. For those of you who aren't familiar with our block system, listen carefully. Each of your classes have numbers beside them. The odd numbered classes are for A-days and the even numbered classes are for B-days. If your second class is in the A or B wing then you'll have first lunch if you're in the C or D wing then you'll have second lunch. Any questions?"  
  
Vegeta raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Vegeta grinned a devilish grin, "Did ya miss me teach?"  
  
The woman at the front of class shuttered a bit and walked over to her desk. ~Thank goodness he's not in my English class anymore~  
  
18 turned her head to the side slightly and glanced at Vegeta. ~He's pretty good looking. No, screw that, the guys hot!~  
  
Vegeta caught her eye and looked towards her.  
  
18 quickly looked away and her cheeks turned pink.  
  
~That new girl is a hotty~ Vegeta smirked and looked back towards the front of the class.  
  
17 nudged his sister. "We only have two classes together."  
  
18 looked at his schedule and sighed, "Yeah. That really sucks. I hate this place, I hate this school, I hate these people." She looked around at the see of people in bright colored clothing, excluding Vegeta and her brother.  
  
"I know 18 but we have to deal with it for now. Just one year and we'll be out of here and we won't have to deal with these people anymore."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
*Bong!*  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The students got up from their seats and rushed out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to Graphics two." The teacher crossed his arms and looked around at the small amount of students. He looked at his paper, "Thomas?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Uh. . .Eigh. . .teen?"  
  
The door suddenly swung open and a flustered blonde came walking through.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm 18, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the class." 18 looked around. The room had computers against three of the walls and there was a huge table in the center that had glass on the surface and a switch on the side to turn the light inside on or off. Besides herself, there were only four students in the room. There was another room connected to this one, which had a lot of equipment and machinery.  
  
"Alright well take a seat."  
  
18 sat down in one of the computer chairs away from everyone else.  
  
"Ok, Goku?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Alright well for those of you that don't know, I'm Mr. Hucks." He looked around for a moment, "As a matter of fact the only student that wasn't here for graphics one is miss 18. Ok well the rest of you guys know how it goes, I don't currently have a project for you but I have some work that I need to get finished so talk amongst yourselves." He walked into his small office and shut the door.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were all sitting close together and quickly began in a conversation.  
  
18 looked around and sighed. The only other person was a guy that was sitting at the light table playing with a razor.  
  
"Hey girl!"  
  
18 looked towards the group of three with a curious expression.  
  
"Come sit over here." Goku pulled out the chair beside him and turned it so that it faced the group.  
  
18 got up slowly then walked over to them and sat in the chair.  
  
"Hi!" Bulma smiled and waved cheerfully. "So how do you like the school so far?"  
  
"It sucks." She replied bluntly.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened a bit but Vegeta just grinned.  
  
"Hey I like her." Goku put his hand on 18's back for a moment, "You should hang with us more often. We're kind of our own group. Well the three of us and Krillin and Chichi. If you sit with us at lunch you'll meet them."  
  
18 nodded slightly.  
  
"So who was that guy you were with earlier? Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goku put his hand out towards Vegeta, "Cha ching!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and placed five dollars in Goku's hand.  
  
18 gave them an odd look but decided not to ask. "So do you guys actually do anything in this class?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and sighed. "Well Mr. Hucks isn't the greatest teacher in the world and he's busy with other things. I think last year we only did work like twelve classes all together. There were also a lot more kids last year but they probably didn't come back because the lack of things to do."  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Madison, I don't get this equation!" Chichi yelled while waving her hand in the air.  
  
The teacher looked towards her and sighed, "If you'll wait for a moment please, I'm helping another student."  
  
"Humph." Chichi crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
17 glanced at Chichi's paper then reached over and wrote something on it.  
  
Chichi looked at him then looked down at her paper and her eyes widened. "That's it!" She scribbled something on her paper then looked back at 17 and smiled brightly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're that chick that lives next door right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's what I thought." 17 looked back down and continued his work.  
  
Chichi blinked and gazed at him with a blank expression.  
  
*****  
  
"It's not THAT bad 18." 17 pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the front door to their house.  
  
They walked inside and dropped their bags on the floor. 18 plopped down on the couch and sighed. "The little bald one kept staring at me during lunch."  
  
He walked up to the couch. "Yeah I noticed. But that's not so bad is it?"  
  
18 moved her legs to let 17 sit down. "Bulma won't keep her mouth shut and Chichi's all over Goku who practically ate all the food the cafeteria had."  
  
"What about that other guy?"  
  
"Hm? Oh Vegeta. . ." She suddenly got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I don't have a problem with him."  
  
17 raised his eyebrows. "Are you ok?"  
  
She blinked a few times. "Yes. . .why?"  
  
"You just looked kinda weird just now. . ."  
  
She got up and flipped her hair back, "Well I have to get ready for my class."  
  
". . .Ok. When are you going to get home?"  
  
"Um. Around eight I think."  
  
"Well, have fun." He picked up the remote and turned the television on.  
  
"I'll get a pizza on the way home."  
  
17 stared at the TV. "Mhm."  
  
18 rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	2. Class After Class

My Cruddy High School Story  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Is that, that new chick?" Krillin asked as he tightened his belt.  
  
Goku looked up, "Yeah I think so. What's she doing here?"  
  
"Humph." Vegeta walked towards 18 and put his hand on her shoulder, "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
18 growled, grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
"Arg."  
  
18 looked down and her eyes widened. "Vegeta?! Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
Vegeta snatched his hand back as he heard Goku and Krillin laughing in the background. "Yeah well you caught me off guard, that's all."  
  
18's face turned red and she looked at the floor to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"So you're really in this class?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vegeta's eyes wandered to her belt. "Are you really a black belt or are you just trying to look tough?"  
  
She looked at him, feeling a bit offended. "It's real. You think just because I'm a girl I can't fight?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the rest of the room.  
  
18 looked around and didn't see any other females.  
  
"It's just unusual, that's all."  
  
"Well. . .I guess so."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey! I'm home!" 18 shut the front door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
17 came running in. "Got food?!"  
  
18 rolled her eyes and set a pizza box down on the counter. "Of course. But if you're really-" she moved out of the way as he reached for the pizza box. She watched as he pulled out a piece and practically inhaled it. "If you were really that hungry, you could have snacked on something."  
  
17 finished the piece and grabbed another, "Nah, didn't feel like it."  
  
". . .Lazy."  
  
"Yup." He finished the second piece and burped loudly. "So how was class?"  
  
18 nibbled at some pizza boredly. "I flipped Vegeta over."  
  
". . .So?"  
  
"We weren't sparing, he just came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder."  
  
"Again, so? You've never cared about beating people up before. . .Wait a minute. You like him don't you?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "No!"  
  
"Come on 18. We don't lie to each other. Remember?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"So?"  
  
". . .I might like him. . .A little."  
  
"See? Was that so hard?"  
  
"Heh." 18 gave a small smile. "Well I'm going to bed."  
  
17 smirked. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Oh hush." 18 turned around and walked out.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. I Don't Wanna

My Cruddy High School Story  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
~~~~~Sorry if I get the Spanish wrong, I'm a writer not a linguist. . .Ok I'm sorta a writer. Well you get the point~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mr. Palger pointed at Vegeta. "¿Sí, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta put his hand down, "Uh. . . Puedo ir al uh. . . ¿Cuarto de baño?"  
  
"Didn't you just go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Uh well. You see I have this problem where I uh-"  
  
"Save your excuses, you're not going." The teacher cleared his throat and continued with his lesson. "Ahora clase. . ."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Pft." He looked down at the work in front of him and sighed. "Hey Goku. I'll give you a dollar if you do this shit for me."  
  
Goku looked over at him. "A dollar? That's it?"  
  
"And. . .my lunch."  
  
"Deal!" Goku grabbed the papers off of his desk and started working on them.  
  
*****  
  
"Mrs. Fitch! Mrs. Fitch! My string broke again!!!" Chichi yelled, waving her violin in the air.  
  
"That's the third time this month. What did I tell you about tuning it yourself?"  
  
"But Mrs. Fitch! All the other students tune their own instruments!"  
  
"Yes well you're the exception dear."  
  
Chichi turned her head to the side and glared at a giggling Bulma.  
  
"You'll have to play in third position on your B string for today." Mrs. Fitch turned around and began talking to a cello player.  
  
Chichi groaned. "Can't I just not play and write a paper or something?"  
  
The teacher turned around and gave Chichi a threatening look. "NO YOU MAY NOT!!!"  
  
"Eep!" Chichi clung to Bulma as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Tut." Bulma pushed her away and brushed off her blouse. "Stop being so immature."  
  
Chichi's bottom lip quivered. "What's with you today?" She smiled and nodded, "Oh! It's that time of the month isn't it?"  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes on Chichi. "That's none of your business."  
  
Chichi grinned and nodded. "Ok."  
  
"What are you smiling at!!!"  
  
"Mrs. Briefs!"  
  
". . ." Bulma took a deep breath. "Sorry Mrs. Fitch."  
  
"More like Mrs. Bitch," Chichi muttered.  
  
Bulma grinned slightly.  
  
*****  
  
"So are you going with those guys to the mall?" 17 asked his sister curiously.  
  
"I don't plan to, no."  
  
"You two in the back! Pay attention."  
  
18 glared at the teacher. "We are paying attention."  
  
"Then answer the question I just-"  
  
"Hamlet. Now do you mind? We're trying to talk."  
  
The teacher blinked a few times with widened eyes. She tried to think of something to say but words failed her. "Class uh. . .Just talk for the next few minutes." She sat down and stared at her desk.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
A blonde haired boy turned around and glanced at them. "Mrs. Davis has never been proven wrong before. I think you gave her a bit of a nasty shock." The kid laughed and turned back around.  
  
"Weirdo." 18 muttered. She sighed and looked back at her brother. "I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
"That's apparent."  
  
They both put their books in their book bags and watched the clock. After several long minutes, the bell rang.  
  
*****  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
18 opened the door and sighed. "Yes?"  
  
"Ready to go!?" Chichi asked as she gave a little hop.  
  
18 rubbed her eyes. "Go where?"  
  
"The mall, silly."  
  
"What? I'm not going."  
  
"But at lunch you said you would."  
  
"No. I think I remember saying there was no way in hell that I was going to go."  
  
"Oh you're going." 17 came up behind 18 and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, let go."  
  
"Nope. You need to get out of this house for a change."  
  
"Yeah!" Chichi shouted as she grabbed 18's other arm and pulled her outside.  
  
"Oh, God help me." 18 muttered as she was dragged into Bulma's car.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. At The Mall

My Cruddy High School Story  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Bulma you would look so cute in this!" Chichi squealed as she held up a pink sweater.  
  
"Ok!" Bulma grabbed it.  
  
18 glanced over at 17 and sighed. ~Figures~  
  
  
  
"No, I don't have a girl friend." 17 made a sad, pathetic face.  
  
"Oh. Well maybe that'll change soon." The brunette ran her hand down his arm and smirked.  
  
  
  
18 rolled her eyes, ~If that's the only reason he wanted to come here then he didn't have to drag me along with him and make me stay with these freaks~  
  
"I'm going to go find Vegeta," Goku told Chichi as he tried to walk away.  
  
"Fine!" Chichi yelled. "Go be with your friend instead of me! See what I care!"  
  
"Ok, thanks hun." Goku only took one step before he was grabbed.  
  
"Don't you dare leave!!!"  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Stop being stupid! You're not going to hang out with that bum instead of me!!!"  
  
Goku gave her a confuse look. "Alright, I'll stay here."  
  
"Good." Chichi wrapped her arms around him and smiled.  
  
18 arched her brow. ~I can't take another second of this~ She turned around and walked out. She walked around for a while then spotted Vegeta and Krillin in a shop. "Hmm." ~I'd rather hang out with Vegeta then those other people. . .But do I really want to be around that midget~ She considered it for a moment then shrugged and headed over to the shop.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I need a new wallet, the chain on my old one broke." Krillin looked through the various wallets.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta looked through some shirts, unenthusiastically. He looked up when he heard Krillin.  
  
"Hey 18!!! What do you think of this?!" Krillin held a wallet up to her, "Isn't it cool?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great," 18 told him, not even looking at it. She walked past him and went over to a rack of clothes near Vegeta.  
  
Krillin smiled, "Well if you say it's cool then I'll buy it!"  
  
"You do that." 18 said dully, still not bothering to look in his direction.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Vegeta said.  
  
18 turned around, "Get used to what?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, "Chrome dome over there. He tries so hard to be cool."  
  
18 crossed her arms, "So that's why he likes to hang around you."  
  
"You flatter me." He put his hand on the small of her back, "Let's ditch him and get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
18 felt her heart race, "Ok."  
  
They walked past Krillin while his back was turned and went to the food court.  
  
*****  
  
"She's cool." Vegeta turned his music down so he could hear Goku better on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah but what do you REALLY think about her."  
  
"Um. . ." Vegeta laid back on his bed, "She's hot. . ." He could hear Goku banging his head against something. "Dude, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to ask you if you're going to go out with her. Cause if you're not I'm going to try to get her to go out with Krillin. He's so crazy about her, it's ridiculous."  
  
Vegeta laughed, "There's no way she'd go with him."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Goku, you're so naive. You've been hanging around those girls too long. Anyways, I've got to go, I have plans."  
  
"What pla-"  
  
"Bye." Vegeta hung up then picked the phone back up. He dialed the number written in black ink on his hand.  
  
It rang a few times and then someone picked up, "House of insanity."  
  
"18?"  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta. Hold on just a second."  
  
Vegeta heard a girl giggling in the background then a door slamming. "Sorry about that. My brother and his new girl friend are being really noisy."  
  
"Heh. . .So what's up?"  
  
"Not much, just bored."  
  
"Yeah same here. . ." Vegeta sat up, "Um. . .So what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok, well I was thinking that maybe you'd want to go see a movie or something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How bout I pick you up tomorrow. . .around twelve?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Alright, see ya."  
  
"Later."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone and let out a deep breath, "That was fairly easy."  
  
*****  
  
"Yes!" 18 ran over to her closet and started pulling out all of her clothes, deciding what to wear.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry it's been so long but the wonderful people at ff.net decided that there was something wrong with one of my fics so they froze my account for a while. 


	5. Oh The Drama

My Cruddy High School Story  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
18 was sitting on the floor of the chorus room watching The Sound of Music for the third consecutive time since school started. The chorus teacher, Mrs. Dwight, had been ill prepared for the new school year and had just stuck a tape in for every class. The door opened and the majority of the class looked towards it. Vegeta came strolling in and sat down behind 18.  
  
"Are you in this class?" 18 was speaking to Vegeta, though not looking at him.  
  
"Yeah I got put in here cause the class I wanted was full."  
  
"Same here. . .But how come it's been a week and this is the first time I've seen you in here?"  
  
"Because I heard this teacher doesn't even pay attention to her class for the first week or so."  
  
18 looked down at her nails, clicking them together slightly, "You stood me up."  
  
Vegeta sighed softly and scratched his head, "I know, my car broke down. I meant to call you."  
  
"But you didn't. . .You had two days to. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." He put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away, "Hey, don't be mad."  
  
18 looked back up at the TV screen, scowling.  
  
*****  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
"Ah!" Bulma squealed and covered her face as the volleyball came down and hit the floor next to her.  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi threw her hands up into the air out of frustration. "You're supposed to hit the ball!"  
  
One of the kids picked up the ball and served it.  
  
Bulma gave her an evil glare. "Hey don't yell at me! I'm not good at spor- Ah!" Bulma hopped out of the way before the ball could hit her.  
  
"Hey, pay attention you two!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Wright." Bulma and Chichi said at the same time in a drone sort of way.  
  
*****  
  
*tap*  
  
"All right, for the last time, who is doing that?!" The Chemistry teacher eyed the class suspiciously.  
  
Krillin and Goku were sitting in the back corner trying not to laugh.  
  
17 raised his hand, "When are we going to start mixing chemicals?"  
  
Mrs. Dultreet looked at him, "Probably some time next week." She turned around and started writing on the black board again. "Now as I was saying. . ."  
  
Goku balled up a piece of paper and hurled it to the front of the room. It managed to hit the board. *tap* Goku quickly grabbed his pencil and looked down at his desk, pretending to write notes.  
  
Mrs. Dultreet looked back and seemed more then frustrated. "I better not find out who's doing that!"  
  
*****  
  
"Quit it. . .Quit it. . .God damnit stop that!" 18 hurled her tray at Vegeta, food and all.  
  
A wide-eyed Vegeta dogged. The tray hit the kid sitting behind him. "Ow!" The freshman fell out of his chair and a few of his friends got up to help him.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"He was flicking peas at me!" 18 yelled, at this point, standing up with her hands on the table.  
  
"Well you won't talk to me, I was just trying to get you to say something."  
  
"Arrrrgh!" 18 grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Who the hell threw that?!"  
  
Vegeta looked back at the freshman boy covered in food. "You see that hot blonde?" He pointed at 18 who was walking out the double doors. "She did it."  
  
The boy looked towards her then at Vegeta then turned around and sat back down quietly.  
  
"Vegeta, why is 18 so mad at you?" Chichi asked curiously.  
  
17 cleared his throat and the others turned their attention towards him, "They had a date and he never showed."  
  
Krillin looked down at his food sadly and poked at it. No one seemed to notice his down trodden expression though.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, my car broke down!"  
  
"You should have at least called her."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, "You didn't even call her?! Vegeta, that's terrible!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
"Seriously! How could you?!" Chichi screamed into his ear.  
  
By now, half the cafeteria was watching them.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
Krillin got to his feet and picked up his belongings. "You're a selfish bastard." He gave him a mean look and walked out.  
  
This quieted them all. They watched in astonishment as Krillin left.  
  
"Whoa. . .I've never heard him say anything like that before. And I've known him since we were little."  
  
Soon the entire student body was back about their business.  
  
"Look guys, I'm gonna make it up to her. Just get the off my fucking case." Vegeta got up as well, grabbed his bag, and walked out.  
  
Chichi looked around. "Well. . .Our number's been greatly redu- What Goku?" She turned her head to look at Goku, who was currently poking her.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" He pointed at her pizza.  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks hun." He grabbed the pizza off her tray and inhaled it.  
  
"My man's got such a healthy appetite." Chichi cuddled up to him in a manner that made Bulma gag.  
  
"Can you two please stop that? You know how it makes me feel."  
  
17 glanced at her. "What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
Bulma put her hands on her lap and looked down. "Nothing."  
  
"Lonely are we?" 17 proceeded to put his arm around her. "I'm sure you're quite the heart breaker. You'll have a man at your side by the end of the week."  
  
"Stop. . ."  
  
"What? Don't be modest, you can't tell me it's not true. How many boys asked you out last year?"  
  
"None!" Bulma pulled away from him, grabbed her books and walked out.  
  
"There goes another one."  
  
Chichi gave him an exasperated look, "No kidding."  
  
17 looked at the two of them curiously. "Was it my breath?"  
  
Chichi laughed slightly. "No, it's not you. Bulma's never had a single boy ask her out, ever. And the one time she asked one out, he turned her down."  
  
"Oh I see. . .Wish I would have known."  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be over it by the end of the day."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	6. Make A Date

My Cruddy High School Story  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
"18!" Vegeta hurried down the hallway after her. "Hey, hold on a sec would ya?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped walking.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and annoyed.  
  
"Instead of going to lunch in the cafeteria, let's go outside."  
  
18 turned and looked at him. "Why should I go with you?"  
  
"There's something I want to talk to you about. After that, I won't bother you any more."  
  
"Swear?"  
  
"Swear!"  
  
18 sighed and nodded, "Ok, let's get this over with." She followed him outside and to the quad. They sat down on a two-foot tall brick wall that was surrounding a large tree.  
  
"Look 18, I know you're mad at me-"  
  
"Pissed."  
  
"Ok. . .Pissed at me. But I want to make it up to you. I've been thinking how I should since yesterday then I saw this flyer taped to the wall next to one of my classes. There's this dance on Friday."  
  
". . .A dance so early in the school year?"  
  
"Yeah well our principal is weird."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me."  
  
"To the dance?"  
  
"Yeah. . .I know school events are kind of lame but we can go out somewhere afterwards."  
  
". . ." 18 looked at him with her ice-blue eyes and smiled slightly. ". . .Alright."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. But if you screw anything else up then don't even think of getting me out on another date."  
  
*****  
  
"But Chichi-"  
  
"No buts Goku! I'm taking you shopping for the dance."  
  
Goku sighed and looked down, "Why can't I just wear my own clo-" The look on Chichi's face made him shut up.  
  
"So Bulma, are you going to the dance?" Krillin asked her, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"As student Vice President, I have to. . .Though I'd rather not. How bout you?"  
  
"Nah. . .I don't have a date."  
  
"Please come. . ."  
  
Krillin looked up at her curiously and set his fork down. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to be the only one there without a date. We could just sit in a corner and talk."  
  
". . .I don't know."  
  
"Please Krillin."  
  
Krillin looked into her eyes and cursed at himself mentally for being such a sucker for sad women. "Alright Bulma."  
  
"Great! Thanks Krillin!"  
  
Krillin looked down at his food and sighed. ~I wonder where 18 is~  
  
As if on queue, Goku looked around and said rather loudly, "Where are 18 and Vegeta?"  
  
Krillin looked around frantically. "Oh no, Vegeta's gone too?! That means- " He stopped and saw that the others were staring at him.  
  
"That means what?" 17 asked with a wide grin.  
  
"Nothing!" Krillin looked down and blushed. ~She's probably with Vegeta. . . What does she see in that guy. . .I guess it's cause he's cool and handsome. . .A girl like her wouldn't want a guy like me even if we were the last two people on earth!~  
  
"Earth to Krillin. . ." Goku poked Krillin in the head a few times.  
  
"Ah!" Krillin jumped back and fell out of his seat.  
  
A wide-eyed Bulma helped him up. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Krillin took his seat and quickly shook his head. "Nothing! I just sorta spaced out I guess."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
The bell suddenly rang and the five of them got up, put their trays away, and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Don't get in trouble in your next class Goku." Chichi kissed him on the cheek then went her separate way.  
  
"Heh." Goku rubbed the back of his head and waved. "I'll see you guys later." He slowly walked off in the opposite direction that Chichi went and he looked as if the world was coming to an end.  
  
Krillin and Bulma walked together outside, towards the A wing. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Krillin noticed Vegeta and 18 walking towards them, hand in hand. He saw 18 let go of him and give him a quick hug before hurrying towards Krillin and Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Hey 18, we missed you at lunch today."  
  
18 smiled a little.  
  
Krillin noticed that she was blushing slightly. Blushing and smiling. . .He thought it was a bit out of character for 18, despite the fact that he hadn't known her for very long.  
  
~To be continued~ 


End file.
